Feeling comfort and Love, I always be there for you
by RoseShine 76
Summary: One-shot story, Kai x Max, rated T with some slight mature themes... Kai is left alone to think about some personal issues about his father that make him feel depressed, but then his boyfriend Max reassures him and makes him remember that he's loved. Ending with two embracing in a passionate moment of love... This is a yaoi story Kai x Max story!


**Feeling comfort and Love, I always be there for you**

_**Afternoon all, here's a little one-shot I thought of a couple of minutes ago, a cute little story for my No.1 pairing Kai and Max. Also as I'm got a little writer's block with my main stories like Vampire chronicles, Love beyond dimensions etc. I'll be doing short stories and one-shots for this week, anyway on with the story...**_

* * *

It was quiet sunny afternoon over a familiar riverbank on a grassy hill under a tree a young man was resting under the tree. It was Kai, he was wearing his G-revolution outfit, his purple eyes were half open as he looked at the sky with a focused look on his face. He had been lying under this tree a good hour as he was thinking deeply about something, he looked rather lonely as he suddenly heard something...

"**Oh there you are, I've been looking for you!''** an upbeat voice said as Kai sat up slightly to see a familiar blonde wearing a green and yellow t-shirt with an orange 'M' and orange overall folded under his waist, and green fingerless gloves

"**Oh Max, is something wrong...'' **Kai asked his friend revealing him to be Max, who sat down beside his friend as he was smiling brightly as Kai was now sat up

"**There's nothing wrong, I just wanted to look for my boyfriend'' **the blonde said as rested on Kai's shoulder who blushed faintly, he and Max had been in a relationship for whole year now

"**I told you I was just going out for a while, there was nothing to worry about'' **Kai said with a faint smile as put his arm around Max's neck stroking his cheek with his fingers

"**I wasn't worried about you Kai... I just wanted to be with you that's all, you know just some alone time'' **Max said with a smile blushing as he put an arm around Kai

"**That's kind of the reason I came out here Max... I just wanted to alone for a bit, to just contemplating my thoughts'' **Kai said as he looked back to the sky while Max looked at him

"**Oh... I guess I disturbed you, sorry...'' **Max said feeling a bit guilty that he had bothered Kai but then without looking at him Kai patted Max on his head

"**Don't worry about it Max... I don't mind you being here with me'' **Kai said which made Max bury his face on Kai's neck as he rubbed his cheek against it

"**So... If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?'' **Max asked his boyfriend as Kai remained silent as Max perked up looking at Kai's face

"**My... My father... I was thinking about my father...'' **Kai said as Max's face went a bit sad as he remembered that Kai hasn't seen his father since he was 4 when he was left with grandfather

"**Oh sorry... I know you don't like talking about your dad'' **Max said as he felt sorry for Kai, they had talked about a lot of things together but the subject on Kai's family always was an gentle matter

"**No... My psychiatrist told me it would help if I talked about my family to someone other than her'' **Kai said as he had been seeing a psychiatrist for the last year as he had been having nightmares and panic attacks about his family around the time before he and Max started dating

* * *

With that Kai told him about how had been having dreams about his father, which then made him wonder more about his dad. He wondered if he was still alive, or where he was and if he would ever see him again? It made think about without his dad, and the relationship he had with his grandfather, that deep down Kai believed that he truly didn't have any family.

After he had explained how he was feeling and why he went off to think Max gave him a sincere look while Kai looked a little depressed. The look in eyes made Kai look like he was about to cry as looked down feeling ashamed as well, then Max's expression changed to a serious one as he suddenly got on his boyfriend as Kai looked at him with confused expression.

"**Max? What are you doi..." **Kai was suddenly cut off as Max pressed his lips against Kai's who remained a bit shocked but then put his arms around Max and deepened their kiss, then after a minute Max broke the kiss

"**What was that for?'' **Kai asked Max who was sitting in between his legs while Max only smiled and gently kissed Kai on his forehead

"**It was just a reminder... A reminder that you're not alone Kai, and that you do have a family'' **Max said as Kai had slightly confused look

"**You've got me... I'm your family Kai... And so are Tyson, Ray, Chief, Hilary, Daichi, and Gramps... Were all your family stupid! Don't feel discouraged, I won't ever leave your side'' **Max said in a loving tone as Kai's eyes slightly widen as he then smiled

"**Thank you... I know that, you guys are my family and you...'' **Kai said as placed his hand on Max's cheek as the blonde put his hand on Kai's

"**And don't worry... I sure some day, you'll see your father again... And I know that he's proud of you, of all the things you've done'' **Max added as Kai smiled even deeper as suddenly brought Max closer and kissed him

The two were locked in a deep and passionate kiss, Kai wrapped his arms tighter around his younger boyfriend, as his tongue was now dancing with Max's as the blonde moaned with pleasure. While they continued to their kiss Kai took one of his arms and placed up Max's shirt making his moan even more.

Kai slightly cold fingers trailed up Max's warm chest, Kai then broke the kiss as he then started to kiss and lick Max's neck with fingers still exploring Max's body. Every action made Max began to moan more and more, then the blonde used his fingers imitate Kai's action as he began to explore muscular chest.

"**Hmm... You learn fast don't you?'' **Kai asked his boyfriend as he felt Max's smooth and gentle hands going up toned body as removed his hand from under Max's shirt and returned to kissing his neck

"**Yeah... I've got a great teacher after all'' **Max said he continued to rub and stroke Kai's hard body with both of his hands as he had now pulled up Kai's shirt while Kai just watched him

"**Is that so huh...? In that case, why don't we go back to my place and...? Start a new lesson'' **Kai said with a smirk as Max face started to turn pink as Kai bought him closer

"**But why can't we do that here?'' **Max asked as he didn't quite get it and then Kai slightly sighed but with a smile as brought his lips to Max's ear

"**Because this 'lesson' requires us to be naked...'' **Kai whispered as Max's face turned bright red with embarrassment as understood what he meant and then he nodded in response

"**Okay then... Let's go...'' **Max said with a faint smile still blushing as Kai had a grin on his face as Max put his shirt down and the two got up and left the riverbank

* * *

**(Later on)**

The two young lovers had been at Kai's apartment **(In V-force Episode 5) **they had been there for the last hour or so, as they had just finished their 'new' lesson. Their clothes had been scattered across the floor, their unseen naked bodies untwined under the sheet, Kai was resting on top of Max. The two were both breathing heavy gasping for air, the sweat that ran down the bodies, their eyes were locked on each other...

"**You... You alright... Does it still hurt...?'' **Kai asked his lover in a breathless expression as Max slightly raised his hand to Kai's cheek as he drew a faint smile

"**A little bit but... I liked it... It felt good'' **Max answered in a tired and out of breath tone as Kai looked deeply at him as he smiled and then kissed the blonde hugging him, then he released their lips

"**I hope you don't regret this... You know doing this... Our relationship...'' **the black haired teen asked his boyfriend as he had gotten off of Max and laid beside him

"**I don't regret us doing this Kai... And I certainly don't regret our relationship, I love you so much'' **Max said to Kai looking at him as Kai smiled at him

"**When I gathered the courage to tell you that was in love with you, I wondered if you have the same feelings or if you would reject me, but that still didn't stop me'' **Max added as Kai pulled him into a hug

"**I'll always be with you Kai Hiwatari...'' **Max said as his ocean blue pupils focused on Kai's face

"**And I'll always be with you Max Tate...'' **Kai said as his light purple pupils focused on Max's face

The two young bladers gave each other deep looks as they embraced each other as they closed their eyes slowly and eventually falling asleep with Max resting within Kai's arms.

Time passed a bit and Max was still asleep in Kai's arms, while the blonde slept Kai was awake again, he was looking out the window. He stared at the orange sky as the sun was beginning to set over the city, Kai had been a little depressed about his father and not thinking he had a family. But then he looked at him and smiled, Max had reminded him that he wasn't alone and that as long as he had Max, Tyson and the others he would never be alone.

He had brothers, a sister, a grandpa, and most of all, someone to love him with all his heart... And in truth he did have a family in them and that made him his heart warm with happiness.

* * *

**The End**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this little one-shot I made, only can up with it this afternoon and started writing it. I'll be working on a story cover for this story as a test and if comes up good I'll finally get to work on the chapter covers for all my stories. Please leave your reviews on this story and I'll update my other stories as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
